Energy weapons
Ballistic weapons might not be out of style but they are not the only game in town. here are the rules governing Ranged energy weapons *There are energy weapon equivalents for most of the ballistic weapons. *Will are easier to aim than ballistic weapons. *There is a general trade-off between the range of an energy weapon and its rate of fire. *There is a distinction between laser weapons and plasma weapons. *They are unable to use the Suppression fire mode. *Each weapon could potentially have the Sustained fire mode, which would fire a sustained beam of energy. *Overheating will be handled by keeping track of the amount of heat generated by each use of the energy weapon. One example provided outlined a heat value for each of the weapon's firing modes,as well as a heat threshold and a cooling rate. The cooling rate would reduce the accumulated heat of the energy weapon by a set amount at the beginning of a character's turn. If the amount of accumulated heat surpassed the heat threshold, the energy weapon would overheat and be unusable until the weapon's heat value had reached 0. Energy Weapons: *Each weapon will have a unique maximum heat value, cooling value, and heat values for its different firing modes *If overheated they can't be fired until their heat reaches 0 Lasers *Will have improved Finesse bonuses *Will have a Heat System *Will NOT have ammunition to keep track of *Powered by radioactive batteries Plasma *Would be divided between small and heavy weapons. Smaller weapons would be Burst capable, while heavy weapons would be capable of explosive fire *Higher rate of fire and lower heat cost compared to Lasers *Relatively reduced range *Will have a Heat System *Will have ammunition to keep track of (albeit simplified) For clarification, overheating is triggered when an energy weapon's heat tally is equal to or greater than its Max Heat value. Energy Weapon over heating *Pistols and SMGs will have a overheat period of 2 rounds *Rifles and Snipers will have a overheat period of 3 rounds *LMGs will have a overheat period of 4 rounds Inactive Cooling for Energy Weapons: Rather than subtracting a set heating value from an energy weapon's heat tally each turn, the passive cooling of an energy weapon will be represented by lower heat costs per firing mode. Only a turn spent without firing an energy weapon will incurr the use of its cooling value, which will be similarly reduced. Energy Weapon Firing Modes: *Sustained: Max chain is 2 by default, not forced. *Auto: Now hits an area as well as gives a re-roll, specific area not determined. *'Single, Burst, Auto, Sustained, and Charge' *Not every energy weapon will have all of the potential firing modes *Suppressive was exclude with the logic that the high heat costs of firing an energy weapon would prevent it from being effectively used to suppress multiple targets *'Sustained' *To represent energy weapons that fire a sustained beam of destructive energy *If a successful hit is made, a second hit may be attempted after the first is resolved *Recommended damage cap per hit: 1 *Maximum Chain: 2 hits *'Charge' *2x Force *2 Damage *Automatically overheats *Must charge on the turn prior to firing *Charging requires a Major Action *Automatically ends turn *-3 Agility until the shot is fired *penalty stacks *Shot will automatically fire after one round of charging Standard Energy Weapons: versions and heat values Laser Pistol: Normal Version *Force: 8 *Max Range: Short *Firing Modes: Single, Burst *Heat (Single, Burst, Max Heat, Cooling): 1, 3, 6, 3 Heat-Light Version *Force: 6 *Max Range: Short *Firing Modes: Single, Burst *Heat (Single, Burst, Max Heat, Cooling): 0, 2, 6, 3 Long-Range Version *Force: 9 *Max Range: Medium *Firing Modes: Single, Burst *Heat (Single, Burst, Max Heat, Cooling): 2, 4, 6, 2 Laser SMG: Normal Version *Force: 8 *Max Range: Medium *Firing Modes: Burst, Auto *Heat (Burst, Auto, Max Heat, Cooling): 2, 3, 6, 3 Heat-Light Version *Force: 6 *Max Range: Medium *Firing Modes: Burst, Auto *Heat (Burst, Auto, Max Heat, Cooling): 1, 2, 6, 3 Long-Range Version *Force: 9 *Max Range: Long *Firing Modes: Burst, Auto *Heat (Burst, Auto, Max Heat, Cooling): 3, 4, 6, 2 Laser Rifle: *Force: 11 *Max Range: Long *Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Auto, Sustained *Heat (Single, Burst, Auto, Sustained, Max Heat, Cooling): 2, 3, 5, 7, 10, 4 Laser Sniper Rifle: Normal Version *Force: 12 *Max Range: Extra Long, ExtraExtraExtraExtraExtra Long if Charged Shot *Firing Modes: Single, Sustained, Charge *Heat (Single, Sustained, Charge, Max Heat, Cooling): 2, 5, 10, 10, 3 Heat-Light Version *Force: 11 *Max Range: Extra Long *Firing Modes: Single, Sustained *Heat (Single, Sustained, Max Heat, Cooling): 2, 3, 10, 3 Long-Range Version *Force: 13 *Max Range: ExtraExtraExtraExtraExtra Long *Firing Mode: Charge *Heat (Charge, Max Heat, Cooling): 5, 5, 1 Reloading: Still requires a Major action unless otherwise noted Energy Weapons - Plasma Pistol *Force of 9. *Short Range *0,2,6,3(Single,Burst,Max,Cool) Plasma Rifle: *Force: 12 *Max Range: Medium *Firing Modes: Single, Burst, Auto, Spray *Heat (Single, Burst, Auto, Spray, Max Heat, Cooling): 0, 1, 2, 4, 10, 2 Extended Magazines: *Represented as multiples of the original magazine (2x, 3x, etc) *Multiples applies to weight of a given magazine *User does not have to spend a Major action to reload until the specified number of original clips-worth of ammo have been expended More plasm weapons data to comes Last Res0rt RPG Wiki Standard Armor Standard Ranged weapons